法规资料列表
总督府 GOR *总督选举法 Gubernatorial Election Act (SOP, 违反 Offences) **立法议会选举法 Parliamentary Election Act (SOP, 违反 Offences) **公投法 Referendum Act *加隆无神论发展理事会法 Galleon Aethism Development Council Act **无神论和无宗教推广法 Aethism and Irreligion Promoting Act **扭曲宗教法 Distorted Religion Act **违反涉及推广和修行 (伊斯兰教) 法 Offences Relating to Promoting and Practicing (Islamic) Act **违反涉及推广 (不受承认宗教) 法 Offences Relating to Promoting (Non-Recognised Religion) Act **歧视无神论者刑事法 Offences Against Atheophobia Act 司法部 JUSTICE *仲裁法 Abitration Act *刑事司法互助法 Mutual Assistance in Criminal Matters Act *放债人法 Moneylenders Act *典当行法 Pawnbrokers Act 立法议会 PARL *立法议会服务法 Parliament Services Act (特权 Privileges, 豁免权 Immunities, 权利 Powers) *加隆廉政执法公署法 Galleon Integrity Enforcement Bureau Act **反贪污法 Anti-Corruption Act (贿赂 Bribe, 政治献金 Political Donation) **反贪污 (资产没收) 法 Anti-Corruption (Confiscate of Property) Act **与奖励有关违反法 Offences Relating to Awards Act *审计法 Audit Act 总理公署 PMO *日内瓦公约法 Geneva Convention Act **外交特权 (维也纳公约) 法 Diplomatic Privilege (Vienna Convention) Act **化学武器公约法 Chemical Weapons Convention Act **杀伤人员地雷公约实施法 Implementation of Anti-Personnel Mines Convention Act **海牙劫持公约法 Hague Hijacking Convention Act **气候变化框架法 Climate Change Framework Act 依据《联合国气候变化框架公约》，《京都议定书》，《巴黎协定》制定 Based on United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change (UNFCCC), Kyoto Protocol, Paris Agreement *地方政府法 Local Government Act 赋予特定地方政府权力制定地方宪法，当中包括行政, 领土管辖区 (任何一方更改须获双方批准), 旗帜, 徽章。中央有权以三分二表决驳回修正法 **特别直辖区 (滨海市) 法 Special Territories (Marina City) Act (行政 Executive, 领土管辖区 Administration of Territorries, 旗帜 Flag, 徽章 Emblem) **特别直辖区 (谷中城区和雅摩图群岛) 法 Special Territories (Mid-Valley District and Nga Motu Islands) Act (单一行政 Unitary Executive, 领土管辖区 Administration of Territorries, 旗帜 Flag, 徽章 Emblem) **街道和沟渠 (维护和管理) 法 Street and Drainage (Maintenance and Management) Act *破产法 Insolvency Act **法律援助法 Legal Aid Act *内部安全法 Internal Security Act **防恐怖主义法 Anti-Terrorism Act (制止爆炸物 Suppression of Bombings, 防滥用放射性物质 Misuse of Radioactive Material) *公共服务委员会法 Public Service Commission Act 内政部 MHA *内容出版及印刷审查 Printing and Publishing of Content Censorship Act *监狱法 Prison Act **囚犯移交法 Prisoner Transfer Act *赌场管制法 Casino Control Act *中央肃毒局法 Central Narcotics Bureau Act **危险毒品法 Dangerous Drugs Act **危险毒品 (资产没收) 法 Dangerous Drugs (Confiscate of Property) Act **药物依赖 (治疗和康复) 法 Drugs Dependent (Treatment and Rehabilitation) Act *民政及边境管理局法 Civil and Border Authority Act **成人年龄法 Age of Majority Act **客人登记法 Registration of Guests Act **生死领养登记法 Registrations of Birth, Dead and Adoption Act **移民法 Immigration Act **护照法 Passport Act **放逐法 Banishment Act **引渡法 Extradition Act **打击贩运人口和打击偷运移民法 Anti-Trafficking Persons and Anti-Smuggling of Migrants Act **罪犯和不受欢迎的人登记法 Registration of Criminals and Undesirable Persons Act **外国入境法 Foreign Entry Act *加隆警察部队法 Galleon Police Force Act **武器法 Firearms Act **和平集会法 Peaceful Assembly Act **旗帜和徽章管制法 Flag and Emblem Control Act (防止滥用和展示管制 Prevent of Misuse & Control of Display) *加隆民防部队 (民防与消防) 法 Galleon Civil Defence Force (Civil Defence and Fire Service) Act 财政部 MOF *评估师和估价师法 Valuers and Appraisers Act *信贷报告机构法 Credit Reporting Agencies Act *会计师法 Accountant Act *加隆税务局法 Galleon Taxation Authority Act **所得税法 Income Tax Act **企业税法 Corporate Tax Act ***经济扩张激励 (减免企业税) 法 Economic Expansion Incentives (Relief from Corporate Tax) Act **社会税法 Social Tax Act **印花税法 Stamp Duty Act **预扣税法 Withholding Tax Act **赌场税法 Casino Tax Act ***赌场入场税 Casino Entry Levy Act **投注和抽奖活动征税法 Betting and Sweepstake Duties Act **镍 (所得税) 法 Nickel (Income Tax) Act **石油 (所得税) 法 Petroleum (Income Tax) Act **产业税法 Property Tax Act **产业增值税 Property Gains Tax Act *加隆关税局法 Galleon Customs Act **关税法 Customs Act **消费税法 Goods and Services Tax Act **旅游税法 Tourism Tax Act **离境税法 Departure Levy Act **含糖饮料税法 Sugar Levy Act *加隆金融管理局法 Monetary Authority of Galleon Act **货币法 Currency Act (+ 违反 Offences) **离岸金融服务及证券业法 Offshore Financial Service Act (银行 Banking) ***离岸资本市场和服务法案 Offshore Capital Markets and Services Act (证券业 Securities Industry, 信托业 Unit Trust Industry) **金融服务法 Financial Services Act (外汇市场 Foreign Exchange Market, 货币市场 Currency Market, 银行与金融机构 Banking & Financial Institutions, 支付与结算系统 Payment ＆ Settlements Systems) **货币服务法 Money Services Act (货币批发 Currency Wholesale, 汇款 Remittance, 货币兑换 Money Changing) **保险法 Insurance Act (+ 离岸 Offshore) **虚拟货币税法 Cryptocurrency Levy Act **反洗黑钱，反恐融资和非法活动受益法 Anti-Money Laundering, Anti-Terrorism Financing and Proceeds of Unlawful Activities Act *企业机构局法 Corporate Regulatory Authority Act **商业法 Companies Act ***商业登记法 Registration of Businesses Act **有限责任合伙企业法 Limited Liability Partnerships Act **离岸有限责任合伙企业法 Offshore Limited Liability Partnerships Act **信托公司法 Trust Companies Act **利息计算法 Interest Scheme Act *加隆交易所 (公司) 法 Galleon Exchange Limited (Incorporation) Act **资本市场和服务法案 Capital Markets and Services Act (证券业 Securities Industry, 信托业 Unit Trust Industry) *加隆存款保险机构法 Galleon Deposit Insurance Corporation Act *加隆投资公司 (公司) 法 Galleon Investment Corporate (Incorporation) Act **石油发展法 Petroleum Development Act **镍资源发展法 Nickel Development Act 贸工部 MTI *专属经济特区法 Exclusive Economic Zone Act *战略贸易法 Strategic Trade Act *商标法 Trade Marks Act **专利法 Patents Act **版权法 Copyright Act **工业品外观设计法 Industrial Designs Act **集成电路布局设计法 Layout-Designs of Integrated Circuits Act **地理标志法 Geographical Indications Act *统计法 Statistic Act **普查法 Census Act *加隆食品管理局法 Galleon Food Authority Act **农药法 Pesticide Act **渔业法 Fisheries Act **饲料法 Feed Act **检疫与检验服务法 Quarantine and Inspection Service Act (SOP, 动植物 Animal & Plant) *加隆竞争与消费者委员会法 Galleon Competition and Consumerism Commission Act **竞争法 Competition Act ***特许经营法 Franchise Act **度量衡法 Weight and Measures Act **租购法 Hire-Purchase Act **消费者保护法 Consumer Protection Act (SOP, 公平交易 Fair Trading) ***价格管制及反暴利法 Price Control and Anti-Profiteering Act ***直销及反金字塔行销法 Direct Sales and Anti-Pyramid Scheme Act ***商品说明和安全要求法 Trade Descriptions and Safety Requirements Act ***供应管制法 Control of Supplies Act ***光盘法 Optical Disc Act ***电子商务法 Electronic Commerce Act *加隆旅游局法 Galleon Tourism Board Act **旅游产业法 Tourism Industry Act **旅行社法 Travel Agent Act **酒店法 Hotels Act 教育部 MOE *教育法 Education Act **私人教育法 Private Education Act *加隆考试及评鉴局法 Galleon Examinations and Assessment Board Act *加隆高等教育基金机构法 Galleon Higher Education Fund Corporation Act 卫生部 MOH *疾病登记法 Registration of Disease Act **传染疾病法 Infectious Diseases Act (预防与管制 Prevention & Control) *自愿安乐死法 Voluntary Euthanasia Act *人体器官移植法 Human Organ Transplant Act **人体生物医学研究法 Human Biomedical Research Act **人体复制和其他禁止行为法 Human Cloning and Other Prohibited Practices Act *私人医院与医疗诊所法 Private Hospital and Medical Clinics Act **私人医院与医疗诊所 (价格管制) 法 Private Hospital and Medical Clinics (Price Control) Act *医药器材法 Medical Device Act *卫生科学研究所法 Institution of Health Science Act **毒品法 Poisons Act **生物安全法 Biosafety Act **保健品法 Health Products Act **药品法 Medicine Act (广告 Advertisement, 销售 Sale) **贩毒法 Sale of Drug Act *卫生系统研究所法 Institution of Health System Act *医疗登记法 Medical Registration Act **牙科法 Dental Act **药剂师登记法 Pharmacists Registration Act **护士和助产士法 Nurses and Midwives Act **验光师和配眼师法 Optometrists and Opticians Act **中医师职业法 Traditional Chinese Medicine Practitioners Act *精神健康 (看护与治疗) 法 Mental Health (Care and Treatment) Act *保健促进局法 Health Promotion Board Act 人力部 MOM *工会法 Trade Unions Act **劳资关系法 Industrial Relations Act *职业介绍所法 Employment Agencies Act *雇佣法 Employment Act (全/兼/暂/合约职 Full/Part/Temporary/Contract Time, 月/日/时薪 Monthly/Daily/Hourly Paid) **外国雇佣法 Employment of Foreign Act (薪资 Wages, 工时 Worktime, 年/病/休 Annual/Sick Leave, 假期 Holiday) **儿童及青年雇佣法 Employment of Children and Young Person Act **退休及重聘用法 Retirement and Re-employment Act **外国雇员宿舍法 Foreign Employee Domitories Act (最低标准 Minimum Standards) *工伤赔偿法 Work Injury Compensate Act **工地安全与卫生法 Workplace Safety and Health Act **石油 (安全措施) 法 Petroleum (Safety Measures) Act **镍资源 (安全措施) 法 Nickel (Safety Measures) Act *雇员社会保险机构法 Employees' Social Security Agency Act *中央公积金法 Central Provident Fund Act 基础建设部 MOI *建筑师法 Architects Act **工程师法 Engineers Act *地产经纪人法 Estate Agent Act *交通事故与安全调查委员会法 Transport Accident and Safety Investigation Commission Act *路陆交通管理局法 Land Transport Authority Act **道路交通法典 Road Transport Code **大众捷运系统法 Public Transit System Act **巴士业及第三方的士预订服务法 Bus Industry and Third-Party Taxi Booking Service Act *加隆民航管理局法 Civil Aviation Authority of Galleon Act **民航法 Civil Aviation Act (航空导航 Air Navigation) **空运法 Carriage by Air Act 根据东京公约 Based on Tokyo Convention **飞航移动设备国际利益法 International Interests in Mobile Equipment Aircraft Act根据公约 Based on Convention **无人机管制法 Unmanned Aircraft Control Act (公安 Public Safety, 保安 Security) *海事及港口管理局法 Maritime and Port Authority Act **海领法 State Sea Territorial Act **海事法 Maritime Act (SOP, 违反 Offences) **海上货运法 Carriage Goods by Sea Act **海员劳工公约法 Maritime Labour Convention Act **防压载水污染法 Prevention of Ballast Water Pollution Act **防海水污染法 Prevention of Pollution of the Sea Act **商船法 Merchant Shipping Act **商船 (民事责任与赔偿污染) 法 Merchant Shipping (Civil Liability and Compensate in Pollution) Act (油 Oil, 船用燃油 Bunker Oil) *市区发展管理局法 Urban Development Authority Act *建设管理局法 Building and Construction Authority Act **建筑管制法 Building Control Act **建筑维护与管理法 Building Maintenance and Management Act *房屋及发展局法 Housing and Development Board Act **房屋发展法 Housing Development Act (管制 Control, 执照 Licensing) **分层管理法 Strata Management Act 水源环境科技部 MWRET *可再更新能源法 Renewable Energy Act *加隆环境局法 Galleon Environment Agency Act **氰化氢 (熏蒸) 法 Hydrogen Cyanide (Fumigation) Act **危险废料 (进出口和转运管制) 法 Hazardous Waste (Control of Import, Export and Transit) Act 根据巴塞尔公约 Based on Basel Convention **环境保护与管理法 Environmental Protection and Management Act **公共环境卫生法 Environmental Public Health Act **吸烟及电子抽烟管制法 Smoking and Electronic Vaping Control Act **跨境烟霾污染法 Transboundary Haze Pollution Act **辐射保护法 Radiation Protection Act **节能法 Energy Conservation Act **碳排放税法 Carbon Tax Act *加隆能源管理局法 Energy Authority of Galleon Act **电力供应法 Electricity Supply Act **燃气供应法 Gas Supply Act *水务局法 Water Service Agency Act **水源供应法 Water Supply Act **水务业法 Water Service Industry Act **排污服务法 Sewerage Service Act **水保税法 Water Conservation Tax Act *加隆公园局法 Galleon Parks Board Act **国家公园法 State Park Act **国家森林法 State Forestry Act **国家海洋公园法 State Marine Park Act ***海洋污染管制法 Marine Pollution Control Act **兽医法 Veterinary Surgeons Act **动物法 Animals Act ***野生动物保护法 Wildlife Conservation Act (福利 Welfare) ***动物管制 (进出口) 法 Animals Controls (Import and Export) Act ***破坏带有疾病的昆虫法 Destruction of Disease-Bearing Insects Act ***濒危生物国际贸易法 International Trade Act on Endangered Species Act *加隆土地管理局法 Galleon Land Authority Act **国家土地法典 State Land Code **土地转让法 Land Transfer Act **土地收购法 Land Acquisition Act **地质学家法 Geologists Act **地质专探法 Geological Survey Act 通讯信息部 MCI *网络安全法 Cyber Security Act *信息通讯媒体发展管理局法 Infocomm Media Development Authority Act **电信法 Telecommunications Act **广播法 Broadcasting Act **数码签名法 Digital Signature Act **邮政服务法 Postal Services Act **影视审计法 Film and Television Censorship Act **滥用电脑法 Misuse of Computer Act **垃圾邮件管制法 Spam Control Act **不雅广告法 Indecent Advertisements Act **个人资料保护法 Personal Data Protection Act **加隆电影委员会法 Galleon Film Commission Act *加隆邮政局有限公司 (公司) 法 Galleon Post Limited (Incorporation) Act *加隆广播中心 (公司) 法 Galleon Broadcasting Centre (Incorporation) Act 社会发展部 MSD *看护中心法 Care Centre Act **儿童法 Child Act ***儿童性侵法 Sexual Offences Against Children Act **残疾人士法 Persons with Disabilities Act **穷人法 Destitution Persons Act **家庭暴力法 Domestic Violence Act *家庭发展署法 Family Development Agency Act **婚姻与离婚法 Marriage and Divorce Act *辅导员法 Counsellor Act *加隆遗产局法 Galleon Heritage Board Act **遗产保护法 Heritage Conservation Act *加隆艺术理事会法 Galleon Arts Council Act *加隆体育理事会法 Galleon Sports Council Act *加隆青年理事会法 Galleon Youth Council Act ---- **Regulation of Imports and Exports Act **Free Trade Zone Act **Strategic Goods (Control) Act **Chemical Weapons (Prohibition) Act ----